


SIBOL

by katlina_clara



Series: LIHIM [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: Joven decides to leave for good. He decides to leave not only Vicente, but his whole squad, too. As he literally walks away, he recalls some of his memories with his lover. But one cannot force to remember what he wishes to forget.





	SIBOL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We're back with another work! Thank you pala sa lahat na nakaappreciate nung huling work huhu y'all keep me alive!! 
> 
> Before you read, take note yung summary! If you happen to notice na may awkward skip, or transition, put yourself in Joven's emotionally and mentally unstable shoes hehehe. 
> 
> Happy (or sad lol) reading!!! Lablab hihi. May surprise ako sa dulo!

He continued walking, dragging the dirt with the sole of his shoes, making sure each footstep leaves a mark that could be traced. _Hahayaan mo na lamang_ _ba_ _talaga akong umalis? He_ could feel Vicente still watching him from where he was as if he knew that he can instantly forgive him, and run back.

Joven's heart belonged to Vicente. And him leaving both, is nothing but hard for him. But the torture of the truth has forced him to do this. He only wanted to know where his Kuya Manuel and José are. He didn't know it cost a lot to know. He wished he just didn't ask.

Sadness and disappointment overflowed him, and bursted through the huge fountain of tears in his eyes. How did he ever dare trust him? Was it only because he loved him? He didn't think so. He trusted him first before he made the choice to fully love him.

He knew what love was, surprisingly, at the young age of nineteen, he knew what love was. He knew it's not just about the flutters of the butterflies in your stomach, or the amount of blushing you get when the one you love is near, or when your eyes dilate of happiness or ecstasy being seeing them. No, that wasn't it.

He knew it was a commitment to making your partner feel loved even in the darkest of days. He knew this because he learned it through the love of his parents, when in even her worst health, his mother was loved by his father. It was making your partner know and feel that you love them even when they are most unlovable.

But if that is so, does that mean he doesn't love Vicente? This is his most unlovable state after all. But what about all those other times? All those other times they have spent together in which they knew their love was real?

—

He met him in the time of his hiding, over at Bayambang, where he was kept in by his Tio Miguel. He was the polite soldier who entered their abode so carefully and respectfully. He only observed him through the curtains, but he already saw from the way he moved, and heard from the way he talked that he is... _was_ a good man.

There was a sweetness in his voice and a charm in his words. Tio Miguel, who was usually very stingy with his prices, was persuaded with no sweat. _Sino nga bang makakatanggi sa ngiting 'yon?_

The memory of their introduction vividly flowed through his head. He can remember everything. Everything: from Vicente's very polite effort to shake his unwounded hand, to the gush of energy that flowed, to the extra sparkle in his eyes, and the sound of relief in his voice.

He found it hard to trust him. _Sundalo pa rin siya ni Goyo._ But then again, not even heavy gravel can stop a life from sprouting and blooming, if it wishes it.

—

He kept on walking. Further and further away. Where is he going? He doesn't know, but for sure he didn't want to be in Dagupan anymore. Maybe he's going to go to Manila after Tio Miguel. _Hindi ko na alam._

The night was quiet, except maybe for when the leaves of trees rustle in the wind, and the sound of his footsteps. It was soothing and quite bothering at the same time. Suddenly, a soft hum played in his head, along with the rush of more memories of him and his love.

—

It was in the middle of a deep night. Half awake, he covered himself completely with the blanket as the cold breeze filled the air of the room. Suddenly, he heard snickers and bickers coming from his window.

"Ikaw na kasi!"  
"Tarantado! Bakit ako? Ikaw may gustong mag-imbita!"  
"Dali na, Enteng! Sa'yo lang naman malapit 'yan!"  
"Oo nga, Enteng. Sa'yo lang."  
"Alam niyo, mga gago kayo."

A soft thud woke him up. Still drowsy, he paced his sight behind him and saw a figure of a boy in white kneeled in front of his window. At first he thought he was having a nightmare, or worst, _Ineengkanto yata ako!_

"Joven! Gising ka ba?", the figure whispered to him. "Tanga siyempre hindi!" another voice called out, while another snickered. They all sounded familiar to him, so he quickly grabbed his glasses to see.

It was him—Vicente Enriquez—in his room. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. It was no use. Perhaps it was real. But why was he there in the middle of the night?

"K-koronel?" He was still groggy but he tried to keep awake. "A-ano hong ginagawa niyo rito? At—"

"Shh." Vicente covered his mouth and left him in a mild shock. "Huwag ka na lang maingay. Sumama ka sa amin, mag-aaliw tayo—" There was a quick pause. "...sabi ni Goyo."

He got himself out of the bed while Vicente got him his slippers. He was in utter confusion—a bit irritated perhaps—that for weeks, this was the only time he felt peacefully asleep.

"Halina, Joven." Vicente held out his hand with quite an inviting smile. How is he to hesitate now? "Dito na tayo dadaan. Baka marinig nila tayo. Marunong ka bang bumaba ng puno? Di bale, aalalayan na lamang kita."

"Huy bilisan niyo na diyan! Mamaya mo na ligawan si Joven, Enteng! Malapit nang sumapit ang umaga!" He looked at his window and saw the del Pilar brothers squatted on the nearest tree. He let out a sigh and proceeded to go with them outside.

He didn't care about the rest of the walk. He just wanted to go back to sleep. All the sneaking annoyed him more than he already was. If it wasn't for Vicente, he wouldn't have said yes. _Mapapahamak tayo rito nang wala sa oras._

He watched them as they enjoyed the cool water of the nearby river. _Parang mga bata,_ he thought. He watched them close, one by one, and little by little realizing that at the end of the day, they were all only humans, most especially Vicente, whom he knew just recently was about his age.

He finds himself fixated on the young colonel. He observes quietly how his skin glowed, and eyes sparkled like the rustling water under the moonlight. He wonders how great this man...or boy...or man is for being in such a position to defend the whole nation.

Vicente gave him a quick glance, and called him to get in the water with them. He kindly refused, even if he wanted to.

He felt a sudden embrace of warmth that wrapped around him and awakened all of his senses. It was like waking up to a good morning in Summer, knowing you're home and safe. No wars, and no hate.

Is this love? Is he in love? With _the_ Vicente Enriquez?

—

He shook his head and let out a sigh. He could feel his tears coming back up again, but he tried to compose himself. He dragged his heavy feet once again, while listening to the hum in his head.

He needed to do this. He needed to leave. He would only give more hurt to Vicente if he stayed. It would only give him more hurt if he stayed. Maybe he'll forgive him, he doesn't know.

His chest was suddenly heavy, probably for all the emotions he had to carry. Still, he kept on walking, pushing himself to get away from the town. _Kaya mo ito, Joven. Puso lamang ito. May mas malaki pang hinaharap ang bansa kaysa sa pansarili nating pag-ibig._

But after a quick few steps, he felt himself hyperventilating... suffocating perhaps. His eyes bursted in tears, while his hands felt numb.  He tried to cry for help but he couldn't even let out a tweet.

Suddenly, he felt the soil on his face. His vision blurred slowly, until all faded to black.

***

**_BONUS_ **

Blurry images. Screaming. And suddenly an innocent face. That face. The face he loved beyond what it looked like, showed up in his dream.

But it wasn't smiling like it usually is, nor was it even looking at him. It was on the ground, dirty, and bruised. It whispered something to him that he couldn't hear, so he moved closer to it.

"Mahal..." the face called. "...sunduin mo ako sa labas..."

"Pero paano? Umalis ka na diba? Nakita kitang lumakad papalayo." He replied.

"Nasa labas ako, mahal. Hanapin mo lamang ako..." Before he could say another word, wind blew hard and the face dissolved with it.

Vicente jolted up from his sleep. He was drenched in sweat, and of fear. He looked around his room and saw the curious Julian looking straight at him with crossed arms.

"Huy, anong nangyayari sa'yo?" his best friend asked. "Kanina ka pa umuungol diyan. Binabangungot ka ba kanina?"

He ignored Julian's questions and quickly stood up. He grabbed his shirt, wore his slippers, and took his gun with him. Julian tried to stop him as it was the middle of the night, and lurking was not the best idea.

"Saan ka pupunta?"  
"Kay Joven." He said firmly.  
"Kay...kanino?"  
"Kay Joven nga. Susunduin ko sa labas. Hindi maganda ang kutob ko."  
"Gabi na ah? Ngayon ka palang manliligaw? Hayaan mo na. Tulog na yun!"

He rolled his eyes and faced Julian. He and Joven have hidden this secret from the brothers for quite a while now. But now was not the time to hide things. He needed to run after Joven.

"Umalis si Joven kanina dahil naghiwalay kami. Galit na galit siya sa akin dahil alam na niya ang totoo."  
"Naghiwalay? Teka—"

"Oo Julian, mahal ko si Joven. Mahal niya rin ako. May namagitan sa amin bago niya nalaman ang tungkol sa mga Bern—" he stopped himself. He didn't want to go back to talking about that. "Hayaan mo na akong hanapin siya. Hindi maganda ang ihip ng hangin. Kung gusto mo, samahan mo akong hanapin siya."

Julian agreed, and they quietly went out to seek Joven. They walked, and walked, until they come across a body lying lifelessly on the ground. They looked at each other, and nodded.

Vicente approached the body, while Julian watched the place for any threats. He looked at who it was.

"Joven!"

***  
_End_

**Author's Note:**

> ~*charaaaan*~
> 
> Odiba? Kala ko din fluff yun eh! HAHAHAHA pero dahil lab ko kayo nilagyan ko ng bonus. Sana naenjoy niyo to! Hihihi
> 
> And dahil lab ko kayo, ileleak ko na yung theme ng susunod na fic:
> 
> x bawal ang minors x


End file.
